The Reasons Why
by Little Sakura-chan
Summary: He could give her a million reasons why he loved her and there would still always be more.


**Beginning Note:** I love Ouran very much and I have always been a big Kyouya/Haruhi and Mori/Haruhi fan. I haven't written anything in a long time and this kind of came to me with a simple question. Please read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these two lovely characters. They are the property of Bisco Hatori

_**The Reasons Why**_

"Did you ever plan to lower my debt?" she asks the dark-haired young man lying next to her. "Every time I turned around, you were adding to it."

He smiles at her, stroking her thin, bare arm.

"I did whatever I could to make you stay," he tells her. "After a while, I couldn't let you go."

She blushes and he pulls her even closer, softly kissing her eyelids.

"I did feel bad about Tamaki-sempai," she said quietly. He could still hear the hurt in her voice, giving away that it still bothered her, even after two years. "And Hikaru."

The dark-eyed third son smirks at that, despite the fact that he feels bad too. Tamaki is his best friend after all.

"All's fair in love and war," he parrots, causing the girl to swat at him. He laughs. "I just made a move before everyone else. It's not my fault they're all dense. Even Mori."

"Hey, Mori-sempai is not dense!" she protests, frowning at her lover. "That's not nice, Kyouya."

He winces internally. Haruhi has a strange attachment to the silent college sophomore, even after their relationship blossomed. It bothers him and though he usually doesn't show it, he slips sometimes and upsets her.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he says contritely, nuzzling her neck. "Mori's just never forgiven me for stealing you away. He's just waiting for me to mess up."

The girl stares at him with her big brown eyes, her eyebrows knit together in bewilderment.

"Mori-sempai… likes… me?" she asks slowly, then laughs. "Don't be so silly, Kyouya. He sees me as a little sister. That's why he's so overprotective."

She is so unaware and simple-minded sometimes, he thinks. You'd have to be blind to not see that. What the tall young man felt was much more than pseudo-brotherly affection. It was full-blown, head over heels love. She was the reason Mori never dated.

He doesn't reply to her denial. Instead he begins to trail kisses up her neck, listening to her gasp in pleasure.

"We should be studying," she says, reluctantly pushing him away. "We've already wasted enough time."

"I wouldn't say that was a waste of time," he tells her, feral grin on his lips. "I would say that was an excellent way to spend time."

He nips her ear and whispers, "You certainly sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

Haruhi blushes hotly and slips on her panties and t-shirt while he pulls on his jeans.

"Kyouya!" she whispers, twisting her hands tightly in the expensive shirt fabric.

'We are in our apartment," he says, stilling her hands. "No one can hear us."

'Our apartment.' She's still not used to it. It's his apartment really. Something he decided to buy when he entered college. He won't let her pay rent despite her protests. He keeps telling her to save her money for law school.

She sighs and opens up her business law book, the one class that she has with him. They have a test next week that they should be studying for, but they keep getting distracted. She wants to know more about why he chose her over all the other women that threw themselves all over him.

"So you don't think Tamaki-sempai and Hikaru hate us?" she asks, so timidly it breaks his heart.

She bites her lip worriedly as she gazes at him. He smiles at her as he readjusts his wire-rimmed glasses.

"Tamaki is probably romancing half of the women at the university he's attending in France. Plus, from his emails and absurdly early morning phone calls, he seems to have found someone special. From what I understand, she's very much like you, but not a replacement. He loves her for her, not how she reminds him of you."

"And Hikaru?"

"He and Kaoru are probably scaring all the people in New York City with their strange twincest. Hikaru doesn't email anyone. He leaves it up to Kaoru, but according to Kaoru, he's happy for us. It was apparently rough for a while, seeing as it happened right after he left for the States."

She doesn't say anything for a minute. Instead she inhales Kyouya's expensive cologne and his own unique smell of sandalwood and citrus from his shampoo. She loves this man. The Shadow King who waited patiently and observed his surroundings before striking. Before doing the first thing ever for himself.

"Why me?" she asks softly. "Out of all the girls you could have had, why chose someone like me?"

Kyouya knows that this has bothered Haruhi for a long time. It sometimes hurts him to think that she believes he's slumming. He loves this girl, whose blunt, innocent ways took over his life.

"I chose you because one day in the club room, I realized that I couldn't be without you. That, for once in my life, there was something that I cared about more than myself."

He tosses their books aside and eases his lover down, hovering over her.

"Because to you, I was more than the Ootori name. I was a person with many different facets, not just a thing to possess. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I deserved to be happy and loved. And more than anything," he says, sliding his strong hands up the shirt covering Haruhi's body to caress her. "I love you. I fell so hard and so fast, I didn't think I'd ever be able to recover."

She smiles shyly at him, a blush staining her perfect porcelain cheeks. He kisses her deeply, stroking and teasing her until she is panting.

"You complete me," he tells her, more honest with himself than he's ever been. "That's why I chose you. Because I would have been a fool any other way."

"You never cared that I was a 'commoner' or that I'm not beautiful like that girls at Ouran?"

"You are beautiful and the world is blind if people can't see that," he says. "Money doesn't matter to me."

She rolls her eyes slightly and chuckles. He knows that it's easy for him to say because of who he is.

"I'm serious, Haruhi. Money can only buy me so much."

He kisses her softly.

"It can't buy me the happiness I feel now. It can't buy me the sounds you make when we make love." Her cheeks turn pink at that statement and he couldn't love her more. "It can't buy me the look I see in your eyes when you watch me and think I'm not looking. And it certainly can't buy me the feeling I get when I wake up to see you every morning."

She smiles brilliantly at him, her beauty breaking through her worry and doubt.

"Money is only paper," he says. "And I'd rather be a pauper with you than a king without you."

He pulls out a small box he hand been planning on saving for a bit longer. But in this moment, he can't help himself.

She gasps at the sight of the little velvet box, knowing exactly what it is. Knowing exactly what this moment means. She looks up at him and delights in the fact that the Ouran Host Club's famed Shadow King is nervous. She knows that he calmly calculated and planned his courtship of her. It's just who he is, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Like herself, he does not mince words.

He opens the box and presents the dazzling ring to her with trembling hands. It's beautiful and simple, nothing over the top. She imagines he has already asked Ranka his permission. Her father was probably delighted since he was half in love with Kyouya himself.

She doesn't wait for him to speak. She throws her arms around him and kisses him with everything she is. She puts her whole soul into it.

"Yes! A thousand times yes," she says, rare tears welling in her eyes. "Because I can't imagine life without you, Kyouya. I never thought I'd ever say that, but I'm glad that I can."

He hugs her tightly, several of his own tears escaping. Despite everything that has happened since Haruhi stumbled into the Music Room, Fate has lead them to this moment and he knows that he is going to grasp this opportunity and be thankful that it has given him her.

"Be mine," he whispers.

"Forever."


End file.
